Episode 3736 (11th May 2004)
Plot Charity is furious as Sadie takes over Tom’s party and treats her as hired staff, ordering her about. Glamorous Sadie is in her element as the centre of attention but still manages to put everyone in their place. She also uses Sam's instant obsession with her to her advantage and grills him on Charity's history. Chas and Carl end up behind a curtain getting into mischief. However, Chas loses her balance and falls through the curtain half-naked, giggling uncontrollably. She gets evicted from the party and drunkenly falls into the flowerbeds outside. Marlon is shocked when he spots Carlos in the marquee and finds out that he is doing the catering for the party, just as Nicola walks past and is gob smacked to see her ex-fiancé there. Will fiery Nicola be able to able to hold her tongue and not cause a scene when she is confronted with the man who jilted her and had an affair with her sister? As the party winds down, Sadie arranges everyone on the stairs to have some family pictures taken. When Tom insists that Charity should be in the pictures, Sadie sees red and pushes Charity down the stairs, before blaming Jimmy for the incident and feigning concern that Charity seems to have broken her arm in the fall. Despite the good will at the party, Tom decides to start development on the cricket ground on Monday. How will the locals react when they realise the whole party was instigated to soften the blow? Cast Regular cast *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Carlos Diaz - Gary Turner *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley Guest cast *Harry Ledbetter - Robin Bowerman Locations *Holdgate Farm - Courtyard, marquee, upstairs hallway, Jimmy's room, King & Sons office, hallway and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Cottage - Living room Notes *First appearance of Carlos Diaz since 28th December 2001. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,266,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes